Why is It So Hard to Say 'I Love You?
by Little Hatake
Summary: Riko merasa Kuroko adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah menggelayuti pikirannya sebulan ini. Sedangkan Hyuuga merasa ia berbicara pada orang yang salah ketika bertemu Kagami secara tidak sengaja di Maji Burger. Junpei x Riko. Mind to RnR, minna-san? ;) (part 2 of 2)
1. Chapter 1

Riko merasa Kuroko adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah menggelayuti pikirannya sebulan ini. Sedangkan Hyuuga merasa ia berbicara pada orang yang salah ketika bertemu Kagami secara tidak sengaja di Maji Burger. Junpei x Riko.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer for <strong>Tadatoshi Fujimaki<strong>

Character: **Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko, Kuroko Tetsuya & Kagami Taiga**

Timeline: **setelah final _Winter Cup_**_**  
><strong>_

~oOo~

**Why is It So Hard to Say 'I Love You'?**  
>by Little Hatake<p>

.

.

"Ah, _sumimasen_."

Kuroko sedikit berlari untuk mengambil bola basket yang bergulir mengenai kaki seseorang yang sedang duduk di_ bench_. Orang itu menunduk, mengambil bola tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-_kun_," ucapnya halus.

"_Doumo arigatou, Kantoku_." Kuroko menerima bola itu. "Mengapa _Kantoku_ belum pulang? Ini sudah hampir jam enam sore."

Riko hanya menjawab pertanyaan pemain bernomor punggung sebelas itu dengan senyuman tipis. Amat tipis, tetapi tidak luput dari mata sang pengamat Kuroko Tetsuya. Riko memandang jari-jari tangannya yang saling berkait dengan pandangan gusar. Tidak seperti Aida Riko yang biasanya. Ah, mungkin pelatihnya ini sedang memiliki masalah tetapi enggan mengungkapkan. Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain, ia akan memberikan saran hanya jika diminta.

Pemuda bersurai langit musim salju itu hendak melanjutkan latihan _shooting-_nya di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah yang sudah sepi ini ketika pertanyaan sang pelatih menahan langkahnya.

"Kuroko-_kun_, apakah kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayang?"

Dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oi, Kapten!" Kagami berteriak dengan mulut yang penuh burger.

"Kagami?" Pemuda berkacamata itu habis membayar _hot coffee_ dan sebuah _beef _burger di kasir. Tadinya, ia ingin langsung pulang saja dan berpura-pura tidak kenal pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu karena teriakan Kagami membuat seluruh pengunjung Maji Burger memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sini! Sini!" Ah, sial. Hyuuga tidak bisa mengelak ajakan Kagami. Dengan langkah berat, ia mendekati meja Kagami dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Kapten?" tanya Kagami polos.

"Dasar _d'aho_! Selain membeli makanan, untuk apa aku di sini?" Jawaban itu melayang dari mulut Hyuuga diiringi pukulan cukup keras di kepala Kagami.

"Aduh!" Kagami mengusap kepalanya. "Aku kan cuma bertanya."

Hyuuga merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memukul Kagami yang sekarang sudah sibuk mengunyah burgernya yang entah ke berapa. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa ia seemosi ini? Ia memang tipe tempramen, tapi seharusnya ia tidak langsung memukul kepala Kagami karena pertanyaan polosnya itu. Ada pemicu lain, mungkin?

"Kagami." Hyuuga mencoba memecahkan masalah yang sebulan ini menghantui pikirannya. Mungkin, jawaban polos pemuda bersurai merah ini justru bisa mengurai benang kusut di otaknya.

"Ada apa, Kapten?" jawab Kagami—lagi-lagi—dengan burger yang belum habis terkunyah.

"Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau..."

Kagami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan menggantung dari kaptennya.

"...sayang?"

Dan Kagami memutuskan untuk menghentikan makan besarnya beberapa saat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Maksud, _Kantoku_?" Kuroko duduk di samping Riko sembari mengelap keringat di lehernya.

"Hmm, begini maksudku... Jadi... Aduh, harus darimana aku memulainya?" Riko malah bingung sendiri ketika berusaha menjelaskan masalah yang membebaninya sebulan ke belakang. Sepertinya, sebuah keputusan yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko mengenai hal ini, mengingat Kuroko selalu memiliki jalan keluar ketika Seirin sedang berada di pertandingan yang sulit. Tapi ternyata, Riko tidak membayangkan jika untuk memulai membahasnya saja sudah sesulit ini.

"Mulai saja dari nama orang yang sedang kaupikirkan."

"Baik—eh?" Riko langsung menoleh. Dari mana Kuroko tahu dirinya tengah memikirkan seseorang? Keahlian pengamat Kuroko sungguh mengerikan!

Riko menghela napasnya lalu berkata, "Hyuuga."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kapten."

Hyuuga menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya, sebuah keputusan yang salah untuk mencari jawaban pertanyaan besar yang menggelayuti otaknya kepada _power forward _nya ini. Ternyata, memang bukan bualan semata di antara pemain kelas satu jika Kagami hanya bisa diandalkan dalam hal basket saja. Hyuuga menyeruput kopi hitamnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pelatih?"

"Uhuk!"

Hyuuga tersedak. Dari mana Kagami tahu ini berhubungan dengan pelatih mereka? "Dari mana kautahu?"

"Mengamati," jawab Kagami enteng. Apakah hampir setahun bersama Kuroko sebagai _partner_nya membuat keahlian pengamat Kuroko sedikit menurun padanya? Meskipun baru sekedar pertanyaan, namun hal ini hampir mencengangkan sang kapten.

Hyuuga menyesap kembali kopinya lalu mengucapkan satu nama, "Riko."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Seorang siswi di kelasnya tiba-tiba mendekati Hyuuga yang tengah berkutat dengan soal matematika._

"_Hyuuga-kun~ Apakah kau mengerti penyelesaian dari soal nomor dua?"_

"_Oh—hei, Kaoru!" Hyuuga menyapa gadis berambut panjang hitam itu. "Belum, aku sedang mencoba mencarinya." Hyuuga sibuk kembali dengan kertas-kertas yang berisikan soal matematika._

"_Izuma-sensei jahat sekali yah, memberikan kita tugas sebanyak ini!" Kaoru merengut dengan nada manja._

"_Sudah tugasnya sebagai guru memberi kita tugas."_

"_Oh iya, yah. Ya, sudahlah." Kaoru mengedikan bahunya lalu menggeser sebuah kursi agar di samping Hyuuga. "Hyuuga-kun~ Sepertinya akan lebih mudah jika kita berdiskusi~"_

_Hyuuga menatap Kaoru dengan berbinar. "Hei, mengapa tidak terpikir olehku?" Dengan semangat, Hyuuga mencorat-coret kertasnya, menuliskan berbagai rumus. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang penting ia harus cepat-cepat terbebas dari tugas sialan ini dan segera berlatih basket. "Kau mengerti soal yang ini? Rumus bangun..."_

_Dan Riko hanya mendengar diskusi itu berlanjut dengan wajah kesal._

_._

_._

"_Hyuuga-kun~"_

'Aduh, mengapa harus nada itu lagi yang aku dengar setiap hari?!' _Riko menutup wajahnya dengan catatan latihan basket ketika Kaoru menyapa Hyuuga sewaktu istirahat. Sudah hampir dua minggu gadis bernama Kaoru itu mencari perhatian sang kapten basket Seirin. Entah itu bermodus diskusi mengerjakan tugas atau minta diajari menjelang ulang harian. Apa lagi kali ini?_

"_Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana Tokugawa berhasil mengalahkan Yukimura pada Pertempuran Musim Panas Osaka, Hyuuga-kun~?"_

_Riko memukul-mukulkan pelan papan klip pada dahinya. Oh, gadis menyebalkan itu amat lihai membuat Hyuuga terkesan!_

"_Kautahu juga sejarah tahun 1615 itu?" Tidak peduli siapa yang bertanya, Hyuuga amat senang jika ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan sejarah Jepang yang menurut sebagian besar siswa membosankan. Bahkan, ia juga menjadi mentor khusus sejarah untuk Kagami untuk tes kemampuan bulan lalu._

_Riko melirik sekilas ke arah bangku Hyuuga. Ia ingin sekali melemparkan tumpukan kertas-kertas di tangannya ke wajah Kaoru yang sedang tersipu malu. Untung saja ia masih ingat reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan._

_Tanpa memperhatikan wajah merah Kaoru, Hyuuga langsung menulis di bagian belakang bukunya dengan antusias. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari klan Nobunaga dan Ieyasu yang berhasil menghancurkan klan Takeda?"_

"_Terserah kau saja, Hyuuga-kun~"_

_Riko bertanya curiga dalam hati, sejak kapan Kaoru tertarik pada sejarah Jepang? Yang ia tahu, gadis itu selalu menguap atau sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika guru sejarah mereka sedang menerangkan di depan kelas._

_Akhirnya, Riko memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dibanding harus terus-menerus mendengar pujian kagum dari gadis berambut hitam itu—Riko tahu itu hanya basa-basi, bahkan ia yakin seratus lima puluh persen jika Kaoru sama sekali tidak memperhatikan isi penjelasan Hyuuga—yang membuat Hyuuga makin bersemangat._

_._

_._

_Riko sedang menyusun jadwal untuk latihan tanding akhir minggu ini dengan Touou sepulang sekolah. Tinggal ia dan seseorang lagi yang masih tersisa di kelas. Sementara Riko sibuk menuliskan rencana latihan-ekstra-ala-Aida-Riko di agendanya, Hyuuga membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas._

_Pemuda berkacamata itu mendekati bangku Riko untuk mengajaknya pergi ke _gym bersama. _Melihat kertas-kertas bertebaran_, _Hyuuga yang sudah hapal dengan kertas berisi tabulasi waktu buatan pelatihnya sedikit mengerenyit. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan tim basket mereka._

"Kantoku_, ayo ke _gym_!"_

_Riko menoleh ke arah Hyuuga. "Ah, Hyuuga-kun! Siapkan diri kalian yah, kita akan latih tanding Sabtu ini."_

_Benar saja dugaan Hyuuga. "Latih tanding? Dengan tim sia—?"_

_Belum beres pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, sebuah suara sopran yang diiringi derap lari kecil memotong dialog antara Hyuuga dan Riko. "Hyuuga-kun~"_

_Tiga buah sudut siku-siku langsung tercetak di pelipis Riko._

"_Oi, Kaoru. Ada apa? Apa ceritaku tentang sejarah Sepuluh Pendekar Sanada kurang jelas?" Kini, atensi Hyuuga beralih pada Kaoru yang menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke hadapannya._

"_Ini," ucap Kaoru dengan muka merah padam._

_Hyuuga menerima kantong kertas bermotif daun itu dengan heran. "Apa ini?"_

_Riko menonton adegan di depan matanya itu dalam diam, meski hatinya sudah panas dengan aura yang sanggup membuat seluruh anggota tim basketnya bergidik ngeri._

_Kaoru tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga. Ia membuang pandangannya ke lantai, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Selang beberapa detik, ia memberanikan diri menatap Hyuuga yang sedang membuka bungkusan itu. Sebuah jawaban meluncur dari mulut Kaoru. "I-itu handuk kecil untukmu, Hyuuga-kun. A-aku dengar dari temanku di Touou, Seirin akan latih tanding Sabtu ini." Lalu, lantai kelas kembali menjadi pelabuhan keping hitamnya._

"_Kebetulan sekali handuk latihanku sudah jelek. Terima kasih, Kaoru!" Dan wajah Kaoru pun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Hyuuga._

_Jika dianalogikan sebuah bom, maka Riko adalah peledak berkekuatan tinggi dengan radius sepuluh kilometer yang siap meledak. Tinggal menunggu seseorang untuk menyalakan api pada sumbunya._

'Mengapa Hyuuga-kun tidak bilang padaku jika ia butuh handuk baru?! Aku 'kan sudah mengakomodir seluruh kebutuhan anggota tim?!'

"_Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Sabtu nanti, aku pasti datang untuk menyemangatimu, Hyuuga-kun."_

_Ah tidak, ternyata Kaoru yang tanpa sadar memantik api di sumbu peledak Aida Riko._

"_Aku duluan ke _gym_!" Dengan kasar, Riko memasukkan semua kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tas. Ia keluar dari kelas dengan langkah kaki yang terhentak keras, pintu kelas yang tak bersalah menjadi korban bantingannya._

"_Terima kasih lagi, Ka—Hei, Kantoku! Tunggu aku!" Hyuuga mendengar pintu yang dibanting cukup keras. "Aku latihan dulu, Kaoru!" Hyuuga pun segera berlari mengejar Riko yang tiba-tiba marah. Mengapa langkah Riko amat cepat sekali sehingga Hyuuga kesulitan untuk mengejarnya? Dan, mengapa ia yang ditinggalkan padahal ia yang pertama kali mengajaknya untuk pergi ke _gym _bersama?_

_Oh Hyuuga, kau amat tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang wanita rupanya._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Lelaki aneh berbadan besar mantan _ace_ timnya yang selalu tenang. Garis bawahi kata 'aneh' karena kata itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Kiyoshi Teppei versi Hyuuga Junpei. Hyuuga sudah melabeli Kiyoshi itu aneh sejak 'pemaksaan' terhadap dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam tim basket. Nampaknya, keanehan Kiyoshi di mata Hyuuga semakin meningkat ketika _clutch-three-pointer _itu melihatnya pulang bersama pelatih mereka._

"_Teppei, ayo kita pulang!" Riko menarik tangan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi membenarkan posisi tas latihannya lalu berjalan keluar _gym_ tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tangan Riko yang menggamit lengannya._

"_Besok pagi kau juga mau berangkat denganku?"_

"_Tentu saja!" jawab Riko riang. "Tapi, jangan sampai kau telat seperti pagi tadi, Teppei!" Riko pura-pura merengut kesal._

'Riko berangkat bersama dengan Kiyoshi hari ini? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?'_ Hyuuga menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan bola basket._

"_Hahaha, tenang saja, Riko. Besok bukan jadwal nenekku mengurus kebun, jadi aku tidak perlu membantunya."_

"_Baiklah, kau jemput aku seperti tadi, oke?"_

"_Siap, Pelatih!" Lalu Riko dan Kiyoshi menghilang di belokan menuju parkiran sepeda._

_Tanpa Hyuuga sadari, rasa aneh mulai bergejolak di hatinya. Ia bingung kemana ia harus meluapkan emosinya ini. Matanya menangkap anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang mengepel lantai _gym_ seusai latihan._

"_Heh, pemain kelas satu! Kalian harus memastikan lantai ini bersih! Kalau tidak, bersiaplah untuk menerima latihan lima kali lipat!" teriaknya sangat keras._

_Anak-anak kelas satu hanya bisa mengucurkan keringat mendengar ancaman 'latihan lima kali lipat' itu dan segera mengepel dengan teliti. Sedang Hyuuga mengawasi adik kelasnya dengan perasaan geram._

_._

_._

"_Teppei, apakah kau sibuk hari Minggu ini?" tanya Riko di sela-sela latihan perdana mereka setelah seminggu libur sehabis final _Winter Cup_._

_Kiyoshi menenggak minuman isotoniknya kemudian menjawab, "Kurasa tidak. Ada apa, Riko?"_

_Mendengar percakapan dua orang itu, Hyuuga tiba-tiba terdiam di posisi _three point shoot-_nya. Ia tetap mengangkat bola basket di atas kepala, namun mencoba mencuri dengar dialog mereka di antara suara decitan sepatu menggesek lantai _gym_._

"_Aku mendapat tugas penelitian tentang pola makan lansia. Kupikir, kakek dan nenekmu bisa menjadi objek yang menarik. Kau keberatan?"_

"_Oh tugas biologi itu, boleh saja. Jadi, Minggu ini kau akan ke rumahku?"_

"_Begitulah, makanya aku bertanya kau sibuk atau tidak. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku tiba-tiba mewawancarai mereka berdua. Hahaha..."_

"_Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau akan datang sendiri?"_

_Hyuuga menunggu jawaban Riko. Sebenarnya, ia dan Riko berada dalam satu kelompok untuk tugas ini. Tadinya, ia hendak mengajak Riko untuk pergi ke sebuah panti jompo di pinggir kota pada hari Minggu._

_Riko berpikir sebentar. "Hmm, sepertinya iya, aku akan datang sendiri."_

_Trang! Lemparan Hyuuga meleset dan mengenai ring._

_Kiyoshi sudah bersiap lagi untuk _one-on-one _dengan Kagami. "Oke, aku_ _akan_ _menjamumu seperti seorang putri_, _Riko."_

"_Aku menantikan hal itu_, _Teppei_." _Riko memberikan senyuman manisnya._

_Trang! Lemparan Hyuuga meleset lagi._

_Izuki yang sedari tadi mengamati temannya itu akhirnya mengutarakan keheranannya. "Oi, Hyuuga! Sudah dua kali lemparanmu tidak masuk, ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa!" sanggah Hyuuga ketus._

"_Oi oi oi, sabar, Hyuuga..." Izuki memutuskan untuk berjalan mundur menjauhi Hyuuga dibanding terkena lemparan maut Hyuuga yang sudah mengarahkan bola kepadanya._

_._

_._

"Nee_, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Mitobe, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Koganei sembari menjinjing keranjang belanjanya._

_Mitobe mengangguk lalu mengikuti Koganei dari belakang menuju kasir dan diikuti oleh Hyuuga. Sepulang latihan malam ini, mereka berempat pergi ke sebuah supermarket atas ajakan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi sendiri ingin membeli kebutuhan bulanan rumahnya yang sudah menipis. Dibandingkan tidak membeli apapun, Hyuuga, Mitobe dan Koganei membeli cemilan dan minuman ringan._

_Kiyoshi berbelok ke arah bagian sabun. "Tunggu dulu, Koga!"_

_Langkah Koganei terhenti. "Ada apa, Kiyoshi?"_

"_Riko titip membeli sabun, sampo dan pasta gigi padaku. Baru saja ia mengirim pesan," sahut Kiyoshi sembari memilih sabun cair. "Riko bilang jika Kagetora-_san _tidak mengizinkannya pergi selarut ini. Sebentar. Hmm, wangi mint_... _lavender... Ah, ini dia stroberi!"_

_Mendengar nama Riko disebut, rasa panas itu kembali menguasai hati Hyuuga. _'Hei, mengapa Riko tidak menitip saja padaku seperti biasa?'

Center _Seirin itu akhirnya beres membelikan titipan Riko dan menghampiri dua orang temannya. "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang!"_

_Terdengar suara pintu supermarket terbuka. "Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini. Sampai jumpa lagi!" salam seorang pegawai kepada seseorang yang keluar dari supermarket._

_Melihat siluet tubuh seseorang dengan rambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian seragam khas Seirin di luar pintu kaca, Kiyoshi berteriak, "Itu, Hyuuga! Oi, Hyuuga! Tunggu aku!"_

_Mitobe dan Koganei pun terkejut Hyuuga sudah membayar lebih dulu. Mitobe pun hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Koganei "Kapan ia membayar?"_

_Setelah selesai membayar di kasir, Kiyoshi langsung keluar menemui Hyuuga yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan. "Hyuuga, mengapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" Kiyoshi merangkul hangat bahu temannya ini. Rangkulan itu dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Hyuuga. "Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke rumah Riko? Aku masih takut menghadapi Kagetora-_san_ sendirian." Kiyoshi tidak menyadari tatapan di balik lensa kacamata itu semakin menajam, seolah menghujam kepala Kiyoshi dan menembus hingga belakang._

_Hyuuga melepaskan rangkulan Kiyoshi dengan kasar. "Pergi sana sendiri ke kandang macan! Kau tercabik-cabik pun aku tidak peduli!" Dan ia berjalan cepat menjauhi Kiyoshi yang sedikit kaget dengan sikap aneh kaptennya._

"_Hyuuga, kau aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?" Kiyoshi masih berusaha mengejar langkah Hyuuga. Kiyoshi Teppei tidak akan dijuluki _Iron Heart _jika tidak gigih mencari tahu._

_Melihat Kiyoshi sudah di sampingnya lagi, kedua alis Hyuuga mengerenyit. "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku, Kiyoshi?!" Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya, masih berusaha menahan emosi._

_Pemain bernomor punggung tujuh itu menjawab enteng, "Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja," lalu tersenyum._

"_Dasar aneh! Sudah, aku baik-baik saja sampai kau menggandeng tanganku! Lepaskan atau kau ingin orang-orang menganggap kita pasangan homo?"_

"_Ah, maaf! Aku tidak sadar!" Buru-buru Kiyoshi melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Hyuuga. "Aku benar-benar ingin memastikan kau tidak salah makan jadi emosimu cepat memanas, Hyuuga."_

"_Cepat pergi sana!" usir Hyuuga._

"_Ya sudah, aku ke rumah Riko dulu. Mungkin aku akan minta ditemani oleh Koga dan Mitobe. _Jaa ne_!" Kiyoshi memutar arah dan meninggalkan Hyuuga._

_Hyuuga mendecih kesal, ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ah, ia baru sadar orang-orang sudah mulai jarang terlihat di jalanan. Hanya ada tiga orang berpakaian kerja, seorang kakek yang sedang mengayuh pelan sepedanya dan dirinya. Ketika ia ingin melihat jam berapa sekarang dari ponselnya, layar ponselnya itu hanya menunjukan warna hitam. Hyuuga baru ingat, baterai ponselnya sudah habis sejak pulang sekolah dan ia lupa mengisinya ketika latihan basket._

"_Sial!"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Riko masih bercerita dengan penuh emosi. Beberapa kali papan klip menjadi sasaran gebrakannya. Ada saat tertentu suara Riko memelan—lebih tepatnya menahan perasaan—sehingga Kuroko harus sedikit mendekat untuk dapat mendengar jelas. Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang seperti biasa, ia terkadang menjaga jarak agar tidak menjadi korban pelatihnya jika mulai meledak lagi. Sedari awal cerita, sebenarnya Kuroko sudah mengerti apa yang menjadi inti masalah, tapi biarlah pelatihnya meluapkan dulu apa yang ada di pikirannya sepuas hatinya.

Kali ini, kertas-kertas yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya harus pasrah menjadi pelampiasan Riko. Kuroko yang melihat bola-bola kertas yang berantakan hanya bisa menghela napas membayangkan Riko akan kelimpungan sendiri saat menyadari kertas itu berisi menu latihan mereka selama sebulan.

"...lalu ia bertanya kepada Hyuuga-_kun_ jurusan apa yang ia pilih di universitas. Ketika Hyuuga-_kun_ menjawab jurusan pendidikan sejarah, ia berteriak senang. Katanya, itu juga jurusan pilihannya. Kau ingat 'kan Kuroko-_kun_ apa yang ia lakukan ketika Izanagi-_sensei_ menjelaskan tahun-tahun penting di pelajaran sejarah?!" Riko kembali mengatur napasnya. Ia menerima botol minum yang disodorkan oleh Kuroko lalu menenggaknya perlahan. Emosinya mereda, Ia memandang botol yang ia genggam dengan pandangan yang sama saat ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang aku rasakan pada Hyuuga-_kun_, Kuroko-_kun_? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya atau sekedar tak ingin kehilangannya karena ia sahabatku dari SMP?"

Akhirnya, muncul juga kesempatan Kuroko untuk berbicara.

"_Kantoku_..." Riko menoleh ketika dirinya dipanggil. "Kau cemburu ketika Kaoru-_san_ mendekati Hyuuga-_senpai_, bukan?"

'_Cemburu?'_ Riko mengulang kata itu dalam hati. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis polos yang tidak mengerti definisi 'cemburu'. Ia pernah mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan oleh Kuroko pada hatinya sendiri. Tetapi, logikanya menolak dan mengukuhkan status Hyuuga hanya sekedar sahabatnya.

"Cemburu adalah gejala pertama seseorang sudah merasa _memiliki_ orang lain. Dan perasaan itu dirasakan di sini, _Kantoku_." Kuroko menunjuk bagian dada sebelah kiri. "Bukan dipikirkan oleh logika. Logika tidak akan sanggup menguraikan apa yang dirasakan oleh hati karena perasaan sendiri itu abstrak." Riko tersentak, kata-kata Kuroko langsung mematahkan logikanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bilang pada Hyuuga-_kun_ jika aku menyukainya?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Riko lagi-lagi tercengang mendengar kata demi kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kuroko. "Jangan bercan—"

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda, _Kantoku_?" Kuroko menatap serius kedua mata pelatihnya. Dan Riko tahu, selalu ada keseriusan saat Kuroko berbicara.

"Kautahu sendiri, aku sudah lama bersahabatnya dengannya. Aku tidak mau jika aku bilang tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya, itu akan merusak persahabatan kita. Aku takut memilikinya karena suatu hari aku takut akan kehilangannya, Kuroko-_kun_."

"Jika _Kantoku _merasa takut dan tak perlu memiliki, berarti kaurela jika Hyuuga-_senpai_ pergi bersama yang lain?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku... Tapi..." Riko kehilangan kata-kata. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Logika dan perasaannya seolah berperang mencoba mengambil alih. Mengapa perkataan Kuroko langsung tepat sasaran? Tentu saja ia tidak mau Hyuuga bersama gadis lain selain dirinya. Tapi, ia terlalu takut jika ternyata ia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengapa urusan hati harus serumit ini? Jika Riko dapat memilih, ia lebih baik harus menyusun menu latihan intensif setahun penuh dibanding bergelut dengan urusan cinta.

Sebuah pertanyaan Kuroko membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bagaimana jika Hyuuga-_senpai_ memiliki perasaan yang sama? Itu bukan hal yang mustahil, 'kan?"

Wajah Riko memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dari mana kautahu, Kuroko -_kun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Oleh karena itu, _Kantoku _sendiri yang harus mencari tahu. Aku rasa proses dari sahabat menjadi kekasih itu sepertinya menyenangkan. Kalian berdua sudah mengenal satu sama lain, sudah tahu kebiasaan masing-masing, hanya berganti status saja."

Riko membenarkan kalimat Kuroko. Tapi, tetap saja bagaimana jika Hyuuga hanya menganggapnya sekedar sahabat? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti? Apalagi, mereka masih akan terus bersama sampai mereka lulus. Itu pun jika universitas yang mereka masuki berbeda nantinya. Jika kebetulan sama?

Hei, tunggu dulu. Mencari tahu sendiri perasaan Hyuuga? Itu bukan saran yang buruk. Setidaknya, ia harus yakin dulu apa yang dirasakan oleh Hyuuga terhadap dirinya sebelum ia bilang yang sesungguhnya. Ya, misinya kali ini adalah membongkar rahasia hati sahabat sekaligus kapten timnya itu! Riko menepuk tangannya perlahan, sudah menentukan langkah yang ia ambil selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Kuroko-_kun_, kau memang pemecah masalah terbaik." Riko berdiri dan merapikan bajunya, bersiap untuk pulang. "Aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Sama-sama, _Kantoku_." Kuroko pun bersiap untuk ke loker mengganti kaos latihannya. "Oh iya, lebih baik kau ambil dulu kertas-kertas yang di lantai."

"Eh?" Mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Riko langsung melihat ke arah lantai, mengambil salah satu kertas yang sudah teremas dan membukanya. Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. "AAA! JADWAL LATIHAN KITA SELAMA SEBULAN!"

Benar 'kan, prediksi Kuroko? Ia mendengar teriakan itu dari loker ganti dan tak lama terdengar derap langkah lari menjauhi _gym_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setengah cangkir kopi panas di depan Hyuuga sudah tidak mengepulkan uap, tanda sudah mendingin. Sedangkan burger-burger di hadapan Kagami sudah berkurang banyak. Kagami tidak akan pernah membiarkan burger kesayangannya dingin sebelum sampai di perutnya. Awal cerita, Kagami memang menghentikan ritual sorenya itu untuk mendengarkan cerita kaptennya. Tetapi, ia tidak menyangka jika cerita Hyuuga akan sangat panjang dan ia tidak tega melihat burger-burgernya berteriak—dalam imajinasinya—minta diperhatikan.

Meskipun terkadang terkena omel Hyuuga karena terus-terusan mengunyah, Kagami tetap mendengarkan Hyuuga sampai selesai.

"...sampai-sampai Riko meminta bantuan Kiyoshi untuk membawa buku yang akan dibagikan dari perpustakaan ke kelas. Padahal kelasku dan Kiyoshi berbeda, mengapa Riko tidak memintaku saja yang membantunya, Kagami?!"

Kagami menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa. Mendapati sang Hyuuga masih menunggu jawaban darinya, akhirnya ia berkata, "Jangan tanya aku, Kapten." Itulah kalimat pertama Kagami setelah setengah jam yang didominasi oleh Hyuuga ini berakhir.

Kapten Seirin itu langsung menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kagami. Kagami benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan! Percuma saja ia bercerita tentang kegelisahannya sepanjang ini. Ia memandang Kagami yang masih sibuk mengunyah entah-ke berapa-burgernya. Lalu, beralih ke cangkir kopinya. Direguknya minuman itu dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Hyuuga sedikit menggerutu karena kopinya sudah dingin. Tapi toh, ia tetap meminumnya.

Cangkir kopi itu kembali mendarat di meja bersamaan dengan kunyahan terakhir Kagami.

"Kapten..." Kagami memanggil Hyuuga setelah burger dalam mulutnya habis tertelan.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin memesan burger lagi!" Tampang Hyuuga sudah bercampur antara kesal dan pasrah. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah langit yang sudah menggelap.

"Ah, bukan, bukan... Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Apa?" tanya Hyuuga masih dengan nada ketus.

"Kapten cemburu pada Kiyoshi-_senpai _karena peran yang seharusnya kau mainkan diganti oleh Kiyoshi-_senpai_?"

Hyuuga langsung menoleh ke arah Kagami, mencoba mencari keseriusan di kedua keping _black crimson _itu. Ia memang tidak menemukan keseriusan, tapi tidak juga kepolosan. Hyuuga masih tidak percaya jika pertanyaan itu keluar dari anggota timnya yang pernah mendapatkan nilai nol hampir di seluruh mata pelajaran.

"Kagami, apa aku salah dengar jika kau bertanya aku cemburu?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Kapten. Aku memang bertanya seperti itu. Kau cemburu karena Pelatih lebih memilih Kiyoshi -_senpai_ untuk mengantar dirinya, membantunya dan bahkan menitip belanjaan padanya yang biasanya kau lakukan, bukan?"

Baiklah, Kagami tidak sepolos yang dibayangkan Hyuuga. Hyuuga menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memikirkan pertanyaan retoris Kagami.

Kagami mulai membuka sebuah bungkusan burger lagi. "Aku pernah mendengar cerita yang hampir sama dengan cerita Kapten saat aku masih di Amerika." Satu suapan burger masuk ke mulut Kagami. "Saat itu Alex menghubungi aku dan Tatsuya untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran. Sebuah urusan sangat penting katanya. Ternyata ia hanya ingin bercerita tentang kecemburuannya terhadap seorang gadis yang selalu membantu pacarnya untuk ini-itu. Jadi, pacarnya tidak pernah meminta bantuan Alex lagi meski hanya untuk memilih sepatu basket." Suapan kedua sudah meluncur.

Hyuuga mendengarkan cerita Kagami sembari berpikir. Apakah benar ia cemburu karena ia tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan posisinya di samping Riko atau ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Riko sebagai sahabat?

"Alex saat itu menjawab ketika aku bertanya mengapa ia cemburu, katanya jika kita cemburu saat ia dengan yang lain itu adalah pertanda jika kita memang mencintainya."

"Lalu, apakah Alex menunjukkan rasa cemburunya kepada pacarnya?"

Kagami menggeleng. "Tidak, sampai ia bercerita saat itu ia belum bilang bahwa ia cemburu dan benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu."

"Lalu?" Hyuuga sedikit bergidik melihat Kagami sudah membuka burger yang lain. Selebar apa perutnya sehingga dapat menampung burger begitu banyak?

"Aaa, sebentar..." Kagami memakan burger itu sembari berusaha mengingat kejadian selanjutnya. "Oh iya, aku ingat kata-kata Tatsuya. Ia berkata, _hati itu tidak terlihat, maka tunjukanlah_. Lalu, Alex tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada Tatsuya atas sarannya. Sedangkan ia mengomeliku karena ia harus membayar sepuluh _deluxe burger_ yang sudah aku makan dan tidak memberi saran apa-apa. Hei, mana mungkin aku mengerti urusan cinta begitu? Basket lebih menarik kemana-mana!"

Ya, Hyuuga dapat membayangkan ekspresi Alex saat itu. Kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya saat Kagami bertanya dengan polosnya.

_Hati itu tidak terlihat, maka tunjukanlah._

Hyuuga menggumam perlahan, "Menunjukkan perasaan hatiku yang sebenarnya?" Ia masih tidak yakin atas saran tidak langsung Kagami. "Kagami, apa reaksi Riko jika aku bilang aku menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bukan Pelatih, Kapten." Kepolosan Kagami kembali muncul. "Tapi, bukankah itu tidak penting? Yang penting, kau berani bilang dulu jika kau memang menyukainya."

"Bagaimana jika persahabatan kita hancur karena masalah ini? Aku takut Riko tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku lalu kehilangan dirinya karena ia tidak akan dapat melihatku sebagai seorang sahabat lagi."

"Jika kalian cuma sahabat, mengapa Kapten takut kehilangan Pelatih?"

"Itu..."

"Apa kau mau jika Pelatih bersama Kiyoshi-_senpai_?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!"

"Makanya sebelum terlambat, bilang saja. Pada dasarnya, seseorang jauh lebih takut mendengarkan jawaban daripada menyatakan perasaan itu sendiri."

Hyuuga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak menyangka akan kalah berdebat dengan Kagami dan Kagami bisa berkata seperti itu. Hati Hyuuga kembali berkecamuk. Haruskah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Riko? Tetapi, ia tidak mau terlambat dan menyaksikan Riko bersama orang lain. Ia seorang laki-laki! Dan laki-laki itu berani mengambil resiko yang terburuk sekalipun.

"Oh iya, itu juga kata-kata Tatsuya ketika ada seorang teman yang menyukai seorang gadis sekaligus sahabat kecilnya di kelasnya tetapi takut untuk menyatakannya," tambah Kagami tanpa dosa.

Baiklah, hanya ada basket, basket dan basket di otak Kagami. Oh, jangan lupa burger. Tapi, Hyuuga memang mengakui perkataan Kagami ada benarnya juga. Ia bersiap untuk bangun dari duduknya dan sudah memutuskan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan.

"_Nee_, Kagami. Terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku pulang." Hyuuga berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yoo, Kapten. Jika ada masalah lagi, bicarakan saja denganku."

Sebelum pintu otomatis itu menutup, Hyuuga berteriak. "Tidak akan!"

.

.

**(1/2)**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, jadi juga JunRiko pertama saya~ File ini udah cukup berdebu di laptop saya karena kerjaan yang terus numpuk dan ujian kuliah juga *sigh*<p>

Nee, ada yang sadar dan tahu darimana kutipan yang banyak bertebaran di cerita ini saya ambil? Nanti saya kasih tau di bagian 2/2 yah, hehehe... Niatnya, saya mau bikin oneshot ajah, taunya terlalu panjang, jadi penyelesaian masalah antara Hyuuga dan Riko saya keep di bagian 2 ajah...

Oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang merayakan dan jangan lupa klik tombol REVIEW di bawah yah, _minna-san_~ *ngilang di antara tumpukan es buah dan kolek pisang*


	2. Chapter 2

Riko merasa Kuroko adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah menggelayuti pikirannya sebulan ini. Sedangkan Hyuuga merasa ia berbicara pada orang yang salah ketika bertemu Kagami secara tidak sengaja di Maji Burger. Junpei x Riko.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer for <strong>Tadatoshi Fujimaki<strong>

Character: **Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko, Kuroko Tetsuya & Kagami Taiga**

Timeline: **setelah final _Winter Cup_**_**  
><strong>_

~oOo~

**Why is It So Hard to Say 'I Love You'?**  
>by Little Hatake<p>

.

.

Halte yang tak jauh dari Maji Burger menjadi tempat pilihannya untuk duduk kembali. Hyuuga masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Riko. Bagaimana jika ia ditolak? Bagaimana jika ia diterima? Tapi, bukankah ia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saja dan bukan meminta Riko menjadi kekasihnya? Terlalu banyak tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran Hyuuga sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hyuuga..."

"Hyuuga-_kun_?"

Hyuuga baru bereaksi ketika orang itu menyentuh bahu kanannya. "Eh, ada ap—Riko?" Ia terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang itu adalah Riko.

"Mengapa kau belum pulang?" Riko ikut duduk di samping Hyuuga.

"Kau sendiri?"

"A-aku..." Riko tampak tergugup mencari jawaban. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab habis curhat dengan Kuroko tentang orang yang di sampingnya. "Aku habis menyusun menu latihan kita untuk sebulan ke depan." Alasan itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak berbohong, 'kan?

"Sampai selarut ini? Mengapa kau tidak buat saja di rumah atau jika kau akan pulang malam begini kau menghubungi... Kiyoshi?" Hyuuga mendesiskan kata terakhir dengan nada hampir tak terdengar.

"Teppei? Apa hubungannya ia denganku? Lagi pula, aku sudah biasa pulang malam begini sendirian. Kautahu itu, Hyuuga-_kun_."

'_Riko tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Kiyoshi_?' Hyuuga tidak menduga Riko akan menjawab seperti itu. Terpancar sedikit kelegaan dari kedua matanya. Tapi, masih banyak pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan pelatih dan _center_-nya itu. "Tapi, mengapa kemarin-kemarin kau selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengannya?"

"Oh itu... Aku minta bantuannya untuk membawakan perlengkapan basket kita dari toko olahraga di dekat rumahku. Aku membelinya sepulang sekolah lalu menyimpan sementara di rumah dan membawanya ketika berangkat. Cukup banyak juga pesanan kita semester ini. Tidak mungkin 'kan, aku membawanya sendirian?"

"Tapi, mengapa kau tidak memintaku saja?"

"Rumah Teppei lebih dekat denganku. Dan rumah kita berdua berbeda arah, Hyuuga-_kun_. Mana mungkin aku tega menyuruhmu untuk mengantar-jemputku—eh?" Riko malah merasa malu sendiri mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. Begitu pun dengan Hyuuga yang mendengar penjelasan Riko.

"Lalu, saat kau mengunjungi rumah Kiyoshi sendirian untuk tugas biologi?"

"Ah itu, mengapa aku tidak mengajakmu karena sebelum latihan aku menyuruh Izuki untuk mengambil jaket pesanan kita bersamamu."

Hyuuga baru ingat jika Izuki pada hari Minggu itu mengajaknya untuk pergi ke toko jahit. Ia terlanjur cemburu dengan Riko yang sedang berada di rumah Kiyoshi dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mendengar penjelasan Riko, hati Hyuuga mulai lega. Setidaknya ia sudah memastikan jika tidak ada hubungan apapun antara Kiyoshi dengan Riko. Tinggal satu lagi masalahnya: perasaannya.

Riko sebenarnya heran mengapa Hyuuga bertanya seperti itu padanya seolah ia... cemburu. Hei, apakah benar Hyuuga cemburu padanya? Itu berarti, Hyuuga memiliki perasaan yang dengannya? Tapi, bagaimana perasaan Hyuuga terhadap Kaoru? Riko harus memastikan yang satu ini.

"Hmm, Hyuuga-_kun_..." Riko mendekap tasnya, mencoba meredakan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya?"

Apakah harus sekarang? Riko masih ragu. Tapi, jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? "Bagaimana kabar Kaoru?"

Alis Hyuuga terangkat sebelah, tanda tak mengerti. "Kaoru? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bukankah kalian berdua sering membicarakan sejarah Jepang? Aku perhatikan kau antusias sekali."

Hyuuga tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Riko. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, Riko. Aku pasti antusias jika mengenai hal itu."

"Dan tentang handuk itu... Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku 'kan sudah mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan tim."

"Aku ingin bilang handukku sudah jelek saat ke _gym_ bersamamu, Riko. Tapi ternyata Kaoru sudah terlanjur memberikannya padaku. Dan kau malah ke _gym_ sendirian meninggalkanku." Hyuuga juga baru tersadar mengapa Riko pergi ke _gym_ dengan langkah tergesa. Apakah ia juga cemburu padanya?

"Jadi, kau begitu semangat bukan karena kau suka dengannya?" Riko masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya—dan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga tertawa kembali. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang, dan aku tidak mau membagi hatiku dengan yang lain."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelah kalimat itu selesai meluncur dari mulut Hyuuga. Atmosfer aneh mulai menyelimuti udara di sekitar mereka. Satu spekulasi muncul di pikiran mereka masing-masing: mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Suara bis yang lewat di halte itu belum dapat memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Canggung? Entahlah. Bingung? Mungkin. Sebenarnya, baik Hyuuga dan Riko tidak menyukai situasi ini. Biasanya, mereka selalu memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang menarik jika berdua seperti ini. Karena kali ini mereka tak sengaja membahas zona baru bagi mereka, mereka tidak punya ide sama sekali untuk mencairkan kebekuan ini. Sampai akhirnya, Hyuuga memberanikan diri untuk bersuara lebih dulu.

"Riko, apakah kautahu hal terindah di antara kita? Bukan tentang basket tentunya."

Riko hanya menggeleng tanpa memandang balik Hyuuga.

Hyuuga tersenyum dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berbicara lagi. "Hal terindah di antara kita adalah _rahasia tentang perasaan_. Kautahu mengapa?"

Kini, Riko berani menatap manik abu-abu di balik lensa itu. "Memangnya mengapa?"

Hyuuga tersenyum amat lembut. Tak tersisa karakter kapten basket yang tegas. Hanya ada seorang Hyuuga Junpei dengan sisi kelembutannya. "Karena itulah yang membuat kita bertahan, membiarkan hati kita saling berkejaran."

Semburat merah jambu muncul menghiasi pipi Riko. "Tapi, sepertinya perasaan itu bukan rahasia lagi, Hyuuga-_kun_..."

"Dan itulah bagian terbaiknya. Kita tak perlu lagi berspekulasi karena jawabannya sudah kita tahu pasti, Riko..."

Mendengar perkataan Hyuuga, Riko malah menunduk. Air wajahnya berubah murung. Ketakutannya kembali muncul. "Hyuuga-_kun_, kita bersahabat sejak dulu aku takut..."

Hyuuga mengerti kemana arah kalimat Riko. Ia amat paham apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, ia merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Hyuuga memandang jalanan yang mulai menyepi sejenak.

"Riko, aku tak mau peduli apa status hubungan kita. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, aku tak mau kehilanganmu..."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu tak percaya Hyuuga akan berkata seperti itu. Ia mencoba mencari kerlip jahil di mata Hyuuga seperti saat Hyuuga menggodanya seperti biasa. Nihil. Hanya ada sinar keseriusan diiringi senyuman yang melengkung di wajah kaptennya itu.

Hyuuga menepuk halus kepala Riko dan hal ini membuat semburat merah di wajah Riko semakin jelas. "Aku sudah tahu kau dari dulu. Kau bukanlah seorang gadis yang menyukai sebuah ikatan. Aku percaya cinta sejati itu membebaskan, bukan memenjarakan."

Riko masih belum dapat berucap sepatah kata pun. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam kata-kata pemuda yang tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang amat teduh.

"Tanpa ada sebuah kata pun kita akan tahu dengan sendirinya jika kita sudah siap berada dalam sebuah ikatan. Dan saat itu tiba, aku yang akan berada di sampingmu."

Telapak tangan yang biasa melempar _three point _itu belum beranjak dari puncak kepala gadis itu. "Kau sahabat terbaikku dan pelatih andalanku, Riko..."

Akhirnya, Riko dapat membalas senyuman Hyuuga. "Kau juga sahabat terbaikku dan kapten kebanggaanku, Hyuuga-_kun_..."

Mereka berdua kini mengerti. Tak usah ada embel-embel 'pacaran' di kamus mereka. Mereka saling mengerti, saling memahami dan saling menyayangi. Karena esensi sebuah persahabatan terkadang lebih dalam dari sahabat itu sendiri, bahkan dari sebuah istilah bernama kekasih. Mereka dapat memberi perhatian dengan tulus tanpa mengharap balasan. Mengalir apa adanya tanpa rekayasa karena aura sudah bersenada.

"Ah, aku lupa satu tambahan lagi untukmu!"

Riko tak mengerti maksud Hyuuga.

"Kau tetap pelatih yang tak kenal ampun dalam membuat menu latihan!"

Riko pura-pura kesal mendengar kata-kata Hyuuga. "Dan kau tetap kapten keras kepala yang suka marah-marah!" balas Riko.

Lalu tawa bahagia dan kelegaan mengikuti langkah sepasang sahabat ini. Hyuuga mengantarkan Riko pulang karena tentu saja ia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan anak gadis dari Aida Kagetora. Ah, tak peduli ia akan diamuk seperti apa oleh Kagetora karena sudah membuat anaknya pulang sangat larut seperti ini. Biarpun ia mati malam ini, ia akan mati dalam keadaan tenang karena perasaannya sudah terungkap dan Riko ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Baiklah, imajinasimu terlalu jauh, Hyuuga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kuroko memerhatikan kapten dan pelatihnya dari balik jendela restoran. "Akhirnya, mereka berdua saling mengungkapkan perasaannya, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami juga melihat adegan itu dari tadi. "Mereka memang pasangan yang cocok, Kuro—AAA!" Kagami hampir saja menyemburkan colanya dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia baru sadar jika Kuroko duduk di depannya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

"Sejak Hyuuga-_senpai_ keluar dari ini." Kuroko menyeruput _vanila shake_-nya dengan tenang.

"_Geez_... Bisa tidak kau muncul dengan cara yang biasa saja, Kuroko?!"

"Bukannya biasanya seperti ini?" Kuroko bertanya balik dengan nada yang—tentu saja—datar.

Kagami menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Meski sudah hampir setahun mereka bersama, tetap saja hawa keberadaan Kuroko masih tipis dan sulit disadari kedatangan maupun kepergiannya.

"Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko menaruh minumannya. "Menurutmu, apakah _Kantoku_ dan Hyuuga-_senpai_ benar-benar bilang 'aku menyukaimu' satu sama lain?"

"Tentu saja, kau lihat sendiri mereka berbicara serius lalu pulang dengan wajah ceria seperti itu." Kagami menghabiskan colanya kali ini.

"Menurutku tidak."

"Eh?"

"Berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku, mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan mudah."

"Lalu, mengapa mereka tampak bahagia? Bukankah itu artinya mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing."

"Karena cinta selalu bisa menerka, meski tanpa isyarat dan kata-kata, Kagami-_kun_..."

Pemuda penggila burger itu menopang dagunya, menghela napas. "Mengapa mengucapkan 'aku menyukaimu' sepertinya sulit sekali? Bilang ya, tinggal bilang saja."

"Lebih baik kau buktikan perkataanmu sendiri, Kagami-_kun_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memang menyukai Momoi-_san_, bilang saja. Apa kau takut ditolak?"

Kagami tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, tidak ada seorang yang pun yang tahu jika ia mulai menaruh hati pada manajer Touou itu. "Kautahu hal itu darimana, Kuroko?! Hei—Kuroko?" Baru saja Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja untuk menutupi rasa malunya, sedetik kemudian Kuroko sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dasar _the sixth panthom man_.

"Kuroko-_temeee!_ Awas kau besok!"

.

Dan sebuah senyuman lebar menjadi pengantar tidur bagi Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei malam ini.

.

.

**(2/2)**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Ternyata jeda 2 minggu dari yang part 1 dipublish, hehehe...<p>

Naah, saya akan ngasih tau darimana aja kutipan-kutipan saya ambil: ada 1 line dari novel karya Sitta Karina tapi kebanyakan dari komik Grey & Jingga, karya komikus Indonesia asal Bandung, Sweta Kartika. Ada yang udah baca komiknya? Tersedia secara gratis di fbnya atau beli versi cetaknya dan mari kita ber-_melting_ bersama~ Aaa, Dharmaa~ Mari hargai karya anak bangsa!

2 hari lagi lebaran, saya mohon lahir batin wal faidzin yah, _minna-san_~

MAJU TERUS KOMIK INDONESIA! :D


End file.
